Beyond the Rim
Beyond the Rim, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik (SWE05) wydano w 2013 roku i jego autorami są Sterling Hershey i Mark Warren. Zawartość *Introduction *Adventure Overview **Adventure Bakground **Important Characters ***Reom ***IT-3PO ***Yav Yiyar ***Captain Rel Harsol ***Cratala **Adventure Summary ***Episode I: The Tale of The Sa Nalaor ***Episode II: Welcome To The Jungle ***Episode III: Toxic Motherlode **Game Preparation ***The Primary Plot ***The Subplots ***Layer of Interaction **Awarding Experience **Engaging The Player Characters ***Obligation and The Main Plot ***Subplots, Obligation, and Motivation ***Subplot Descriptions ****Blackmailed ****Bounty Hunters ****The Distant Relative ****The Favor ****The Imperial Informant ****The Missing Treasure Hunters **Playing an Extended Campaign ***Friends and Enemies ****Imperial Intrigues ****Shira ****Yav's Ire ***Tying up Loose Ends ****Big Game Hunting ****Cash Grab ****Dealing with the Survivors ***New Horizons ****IsoTech and the Iso-One *The Tale of The Sa Nalaor **The Wheel **A Business Proposition ***Isotech ****Reom (Nemesis) ***Meeting Reom ****Negotiation and Questions ****The Snitch ***Preparations and Rumors ****Running a Free-form Investigation ****Knowledge and Related Checks **Exploring The Wheel ***Citizenry and Security ***Hangar Levels ***Hangar Deck Locations ****Blasted Asteroid Cantina ****Cargo Storage ****Clothing Store ****Deck Corridors ****Droid Repair ****Gear Store ****High Stakes and Hyperspace ****Information Kiosk ****Parts Store ****Tasia's Tapcafé **Imperial Interests ***To Be Continued ***Placing The Tracking Device **The Yiyar Clan ***Background ***Yav Yiyar ***"Too Low" Talo ***Yiyar Clan Members ****Otol Nal ****Apoto ****Lasan ****Eshon ***Nightflyer ****Customizations *****Electronic Countermeasures Suite **Picking Up The Droid ***Kidnapping IT-3PO ****V5 Medium Cargo Floater **Aftermath and Departure ***Star Maps ***Episode I XP Rewards *Welcome to The Jungle **Cholganna **Journey Beyond The Rim ***Jump to Hyperspace ****Option 1: Following The Sa Nalaor's Flight Plan ****Option 2: Direct Jump To Cholganna ***A Few Days in Hyperspace **Arrival At Cholganna ***Searching Cholganna ****Search Pattern ****On Closer Inspection ***Major Debris Field ***Escape Pod 34 Besh **Deadly Cholganna ***Arboreal Octopus ****Arboreal Octopus Ambush ***Bark Rat ****Bark Rat Burst ***Nexu ****Nexu Stalking **Convergence on The Crash Site ***Discovering The Engine Section ****Landing Area ****Exploring The Wreckage **Main Hull Madness ***Landing Area ***Exploring The Wreckage ****T-Junction and Hatch to Lower Levels ****Damaged Decking and Hallway ****Sensor Array Control Room ****Bridge Security ****Bridge Command Tower ***Cyber-Nexu Ambush ****Cybernetically-Enhanced Nexu ****The Unexpected IT-3PO ****Alternate Signal ***A Night in the Wilderness ***Rival Arrival **Trek To The Retreat ***Jungle Cruise ***Survivirs' Settlement ***Decision Point ***Days Go By ****The Next Morning ****Rival Intensions ****Our Fearless Leader **Survivors of The Sa Nalaor ***Passengers & Crew ****Captain Rel Harsol ****Cratala ****Survivors ***Whispers at Camp ***Droids & Cyberware ****B1 Series Battle Droid ****Other Droids ****Cratala's Cybernetics **Touring The Settlement ***The Retreat ****Defenses ***Retreat Locations ****Headquarters (HQ) ****Garage ****Nexu Cage ****Laboratory ****Droid Maintenance ****Supplies ****Perimeter Wall ****Sentry Towers ****Medical Shack ****Generator ****Living Quarters ****Automated Blaster Emplacement ****Ladder ****Gate ****Hangar **Imperial Contingencies ***Deep Dark Scout Trooper ***Scout Trooper Speeder Bikes ***Arak-Series Probe Droid ***Deep Dark Drop ***Taking Charge, Striking Back ***Ready for Departure ***Episode II XP Rewards *Toxic Motherlode **Raxus Prime **Arrival at Raxus Prime ***Junkyard Juke ****TIE/ln Starfighter ****Imperial Navy Pilot **Scrapheap Point ***The Junk Pile ***The Toxic Lake ***Toxic Lake Islands and Platforms ***Hidden Sensors ***Landing Alcoves and Passageways ***Crushed Courier ***Bantha Can ***Corellian Corvette ****Meeting Rooms and Showcase ****Guardroom ****Pre-Op and Recovery Room ****Cybernetic Surgery ****Turbolifts ****Parts & Equipment Distribution Bay ****Technical Lab ****Machine Shop ****Security and Armory ****Ship's Auxiliary Systems **Landing at the Drop-off Point ***Norta ***Exploring The Scrapheap Point Environs ****Junkyard Juke Revisited ****Jawa Scavengers ****Imperial Probe Droid Patrol ****The Yiyar Clan **It's Not Over Yet ***Trandoshan Mercenary ***Yiyar Salvage Tech ***Jawa Salvage Skiff ***Reom's Revelation **Imperial Interruption ***Patching Up The Bandit ****Distribution Bay Corridor Blocked ****Distribution Bay Malfunctioning Door ****Escape Charges ****Failing Power Coupling ****Hull Breach ****Main Repulsorlift Power Drop ****Medical Emergency ****Navigation Sensor Array Realignment ****Sublight Relight ****Turbolaser Actuator ***We've Got Problems of Our Own, Kid **Flying Junk ***Blockade Bandit ***Imperial System Patrol Craft ***Rendezvous Point ISO-One **Episode III XP Rewards *Extended Campaigns **Big Game Hunting ***Captain Shorwarr **Cash Grab **Dealing with The Survivors **Isotech and Iso-One ***Iso-One ***Blockade Bandit ***Revenge ***Cybertech Wares and Sales Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *''Sa Nalaor'' - dane statku kosmicznego (Munificent-class star frigate lub Banking Clan Frigate) *Table 1-1: Subplots - tabela *''The Wheel'' - dane stacji kosmicznej *Master-Com - dane komputerowego systemu kontronego stacji "The Wheel" *Table 2-1: Computers Check Results *Table 2-2: Knowledge (Underworld) Check Results *Table 2-3: Streetwise Check Results *Reom - dane postaci *Cal Alsen - dane postaci *WED Treadwell Repair Droid - dane droida *Yav Yiyar - dane postaci *"Too Low" Talo - dane postaci *''Nightflyer'' - dane statku kosmicznego (YT-2400 Freighter) *V5 medium cargo floater - dane platformy repulsorowej *IT-3PO - dane droida *Z-95-AF4 Headhunter - dane statku kosmicznego *Cholganna - dane planety *Chol Nebula - dane mgławice *Green Bug Swarm - dane zwierzęcia (roju) *Arboreal Octopus - dane zwierzęcia *Bark Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Nexu - dane zwierzęcia *Reevos - dane postaci *Rel Harsol - dane postaci *Cratala - dane postaci *B1 Series Battle Droid - dane droida *''The Deep Dark'' - dane statku kosmicznego (Skywatcher-class Deep Space Scout Ship) *74-Z Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Arak-Series Probe Droid - dane droida *Raxus Prime - dane planety *TIE/Ln Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *''The Blockade Bandit'' - dane statku kosmicznego (Corellian Corvette CR90) *Norta - dane postaci *Cargo Floater 3z - dane pojazdu *IPV-1 Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Captain Shorwarr - dane postaci *''Iso-One'' - dane statku kosmicznego (BFF-1 series Bulk Freighter) Przygoda *Beyond the Rim Teksty fabularne *Grinner's Tales of Treasure Hunting *Grinner's Wheel and Dealings *Grinner on the Fringes of Space *Grinner's Prime Real Estate Redakcja *lead producers - Katrina Ostrander, Tim Huckelbery *writing and development - Sterling Hershey, Mark Warren *editing and proofreading - Christine Crabb, Dave Johnson, Alex Stragey *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck, EDGE Studio *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck, Shaun Boyke *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *cover art - David Kegg, Imaginary FS Pte Ltd *Interior art - Cristi Balanescu, Tiziano Baracchi, Yoann Boissonnet, Matt Bradbury, Christopher Bradley, Christopher Burdett, Sidharth Chaturvedi, Alexandre Dainche, Christina Davis, Tony Foti, Mariusz Gandzel, Leonid Kozienko, David Kegg, Adam Lane, Mark Molnar, Jacob Murray, David Nash, R. J. Palmer, Mike Sass, Francisco Rico Torres, Charles Urbach, Donovan Valdes, Magali Villeneuve, Matthew Zeilinger, Timothy Ben Zweifel *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Beck *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire